cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Daily News - January 2016
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during May 2013. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. January 2016 - Week Two 01/10/16 - SATAE Board Member Assassinated in Seattle-Vancouver via Alliance News Network SEATTLE-VANCOUVER, EARTH - Member of the UNAS SATAE Board for Law and Order, George Harkins, was assassinated at an opening event for the newest SATAE government building in Seattle-Vancouver, last night. The potential successor to Mr. Harkins’ position, Harold Harrison, has been arrested on suspicion of the murder. While police have yet to make a full statement, a spokesperson has reported that ‘overwhelming evidence’ against Mr. Harrison has been collected. Mr. Harrison’s attorney, an affluent UNAS lawyer, Xavier Platt, has neglected to make any statement on the behalf of his client. The death of Mr. Harkins is a great setback to the continued success of SATAE in the UNAS. Names are currently being shortlisted to fill the three positions on the two UNASian boards affected by the assassination. Currently expected to fill Mr. Harrison’s position is his very own attorney, Mr. Platt, who made his political aspirations known earlier this year. Mr. Platt has made a large impact on the legal reconstruction of Seattle-Vancouver and experts believe he’s in a good position to contribute to the political society. Full report here. To take the position of Mr. Harkins, experts believe that Brenda Johanson will be appointed. Mrs. Johanaon has served as the Chairman of the Seattle-Vancouver SATAE Board for Law and Order since SATAE’s conception in 2187. While Mrs. Johanson has been considered for several openings on the UNAS Board for Law and Order, she has consistently turned them down, opting to instead lead votes on a smaller scale. Whether or not she will direct her experience in this new challenge will remain to be seen. Full report here. The final position available will be the member of the Seattle-Vancouver Board for Law and Order who steps up to take Mr. Harkins’ position. Experts believe the fight for this position will be between two individuals: Kattie Reynolds or Frederick Hang. While Mr. Hang is the current frontrunner, according to experts, Ms. Reynolds may be chosen for her unique brand of legal innovation. The biggest concern, however, is her lack of legal experience. Full report here. The nominations are expected to be announced next Friday. January 2016 - Week Three 01/14/16 - Rannoch opens a ‘tourism port’ in the city of Imija via Sights Unseen IMIJA Scenic and serene, Imija is an idyllic and isolated postcard of a planet at rest. A fact that the belaboured quarian Bureau of Cultural Protection have taken advantage of to develop Rannoch’s first ‘free visitation zone’. Formerly an under-developed island-city centralized around its’ fishing industry, Imija was spared the brunt of the destruction many cities like it saw during the events of the Geth Uprising. Today, the BRCP is investing a significant amount of money and resources into making it Rannoch’s biggest - and only - site for unrestricted alien tourism. The city is in the process of opening dozens of restaurants, hotels, shops, and cultural museums built into the decaying architecture of the Imija of three centuries past. It’s an undertaking with so much demand for space that artificial islands have been erected to extend the amount of available area for development. Regardless, authenticity remains the key according to planning manager Uqan’Raan vas Rannoch. “Many of our visitors are those nostalgic of a Rannoch they remember far in their youth. And it’s our job to give them just that, and we have spent a lot of effort in pursuit of that in our architecture and our atmosphere.” Not everywhere on Imija is so freely accessible, however. The city’s wharf district, once its’ beating heart, is one part of the city that the BRCP is intent on preserving under what it calls another of its’ ‘cultural protection zones’. There, archaeologists, botanists, and forensic specialists survey and study the ruins and the impact that time has taken on them, though while these zones are famously incredibly selective, the BRCP is planning on allowing guided tours through the district for the tourist of more expensive tastes. Still, tourists will have little to worry about even with some added scruples. The BRCP has offered a number of flexible trip menus that will take families and individuals alike through the faithfully recreated market stalls and mausoleums to its’ beachside fishing resorts, where tourists can skim the dark waters of the Ochan Sea with traditional quarian fishing equipment in hand, and catch and cook their own rahti, a common item in classic quarian cuisine. Asked for anything he wanted to tell Rannoch’s eager visitors, Ugan’Raan chuckled and said. “Visitors will need to mind some necessary security precautions, but for those pining to share with the quarian species in an appreciation for our home, we welcome you to the city of Imija.” January 2016 - Week Four 01/21/16 - Suen Hive Seeks Out the Arts via Auteurs Monthly Emissaries of Ninmah cluster have become a more common sight in the galaxy, but their inner politics and affairs still remain obscure to the public. A possible window has been opened, however, for a select few artists, musicians, writers, and theatre troupes who have received invitations from one of Suen's hive queens. The invitation was delivered with the request of confidentiality, and its details come only to our knowledge due to the decision of Kurik Masada, an author who chose to break with the demand. After revealing the invitation to his superiors in the Hierarchy, we were able to secure an interview via vid-conferance. "At first I thought it was a hoax, and dismissed it. Would you have believed it? The Rachni, wanting me to write for them? Though, on a closer inspection, whomever wrote the thing had done their research. They knew my history from my earliest publication, Yearning for Menae - which I'd rather forget myself - to my most obscure works. It was a delight to receive an in-depth analysis of my political thriller Four Your Eyes Only from their unique point of view! And then friends in the community contacted me and asked if I had gotten the invitation, too. Theirs were similar: whomever it was knew our works intimately, went through the trouble of analysis and critique, and wanted to commission us." As for why he chose to decline, and report the message to the authorities, Kurik said the following: "I am painfully aware that I am turning away a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but I have my duties. I am a Hierarchy officer. I only wrote in my spare time, which is presently non-existent. That a foreign power contacted me is something my superiors should be aware of. I'm more than a writer in this case, I'm a citizen of the Hierarchy sought out by the Rachni for reasons not entirely known." It remains to be seen whether Masada's reveal have any political repercussions. Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles